Distributed computing systems are an increasingly important part of research, governmental, and enterprise computing systems. Among the advantages of such computing systems are their ability to handle a variety of different computing scenarios including large computational problems, high volume data processing situations, and high availability situations. For applications that require the computer system to be highly available, e.g., the ability to maintain the system while still providing services to system users, a cluster of computer systems is a useful implementation of the distributed computing model. In the most general sense, a cluster is a distributed computer system that works together as a single entity to cooperatively provide processing power and mass storage resources. With a cluster, the processing load of the computer system is typically spread over more than one computer, thereby eliminating single points of failure. Consequently, programs executing on the cluster can continue to function despite a problem with one computer in the cluster. In another example, one or more computers of the cluster can be ready for use in the event that another computer in the cluster fails. While each computer in a cluster typically executes an independent instance of an operating system, additional clustering software is executed on each computer in the cluster to facilitate communication and desired cluster behavior.